Holding Hands 100Themes
by Neural Misfit
Summary: Animated Series-verse. A quiet moment ensures some introspection and a gentle moment between one of Gotham's most infamous characters of the Rogue Gallery and his companion remains uninterrupted. One-Shot. R&R.


**58. Holding Hands****  
Hundred Themes Challenge****  
Arcadia-Sama  
Genre - Batman the Animated Series  
**

**Disclaimer - **The Batman universe is so definitely not mine. X) I wish it was every now and then however.

**Author Notes - **Geez, I went and waxed mush all over this story. Oh well. I don't do mush all that often so I'm quite pleased with how this turned out. Enjoy. x)

* * *

Slender fingers, fragile as a baby bird's, wrap about his hand and strong fingers, long and elegant with a firm, gentle, if sometimes cruel strength, curl over her hand in return.

She'd deliberately chosen to grasp his scarred hand, he notices, and the man tilts his head slightly to look down at her, as if trying to see her reaction to the touch of his skin and he can't help a slight shiver when her other hand comes to rest over his wrist as she leans into him, a fingertip tracing over his inner arm.

It was a side effect of the chemicals, those that made that side of his body hypersensitive to touch, though he'd noticed the right side of his body was growing much the same. Though the woman at his side couldn't hear the growl that escaped him, the tension in his arm and the smile she gave him told the man that she knew what the gesture did – _and she was still doing it oh lord don't stop don't stop don't stop it feels good _– and knew what would happen if she didn't stop it.

But he holds her hand anyways as he listens to the music of the nightclub that he owns, ignoring the fact that his goonies are giving the couple a rather googly-eyed look from the corners of their eyes and _definitely _ignoring the faint smiles on their faces that they have as they see their boss looking quite happy.

Well. As happy as he can look.

Quietly, Harvey muses to himself, as does Two-Face. Together, they agree that they don't mind it that much (a firmer touch has a louder growl escaping him while Giselle merely beams at him with an innocent smile which earns an eyebrow shooting up upon his forehead) and that it is a pleasure to hold her close.

In his hands, in his arms, he holds a creature of delicate beauty and he lowers his face to the shimmering silver-blonde hair that covers her head, inhaling the strawberries and cream smell that hovers about her. He likes that smell. He told her as much a few days ago – and certainly showed it.

She looks up at him in time to catch the heated gleam in his good eye and blushing prettily, she covers her hand with a mouth before making a gesture towards him with her fingers. That's something else he doesn't understand as to why it endears her to him and yet it does. The gesture is a sign of a vulnurability she's showing more and more around him, something that he's striving to overcome in his relationship with her in hopes of a better connection.

The gesture says _You're staring at me._

He smiles, slightly, then makes a gesture back with his fingers. _Sorry._

It's sign language. But not all sign language is the gestures amongst the deaf. No, they were quickly and quietly developing their own special brand of sign language and then Giselle tilted her head at him before reaching into her purse and she pulled out a silver charm and held it out to him, free of chain-link necklaces or anything else. Taking it from her, Harvey-Two-Face lifted it to their face and that good eye widened slightly at what he held.

It was a silver charm, made to look like a card and on each corner of the card was a stylized number '2' while two spades sat on the center of the card. There was a small hole with a ring in the middle of the card if he chose to wear it at all on a necklace or have it attached to something and he looked down at her where their hands still held one another. It was always a cold contrast to see himself with one hand undamaged while the other was knotted by scar tissue from the chemical burns he'd suffered. But seeing her hand hold his, it was.. different.

True, the attorney in him knows that she will unlikely ever be accepted within the parameters of normal society because of her affiliation with him and that the other rogues might see him as going soft for having a girl but word was that Catwoman was rubbing elbows with Batman (as well as other parts of their bodies), Roxy Rockett was with the Penguin and Poison Ivy had found an affection with Killer Croc of all people simply because he wasn't a "plant-murdering bastard" as Ivy had been heard to say.

But her hand is attatched to his securely enough and he knows that it will likely remain such until such that they're taken apart by some calamatous event or another. Until then, he merely holds her close, breathing her smell and holding her hand. He's happy here.


End file.
